The present invention relates to adjustable curtain rods, and more particularly to adjustable curtain rods for shower curtains.
Adjustable shower curtain rods are known. A common adjustable rod, sometimes referred to as a tension rod, takes the form of a telescoping, two-piece rod. The two rod halves can be rotated relative to one another to shorten or lengthen the rod to fit the shower or bath enclosure.